Squidward Wallows and SpongeBob's Swallows
Squidward Wallows and SpongeBobs Swallows After driving drunk, Squidward is sentenced with communtiy service. Season: 3 Episode: 17 Total Episode Count: 45 Prod. no.: 3ACX03 Featuring: SpongeBob, Squidward, Searl Burton Also Appearing: John Fishly, Fred Rechid, Tom Smith, Patrick Star, Pearl Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton, Mayor Johnny East, Bob Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Meil Goldman, Dr. Forrest, Dr. Goodman, Tina, Jonas, White-rumped sea Swallow, Grizzly Adams, Wooly Willie, A.J. Benzer, Corey Feldman, Corey Haim, Sandy Duncan, Pee Wee Herman, John & Patricia Ramsey Musical Number: You've Got a Lot to See Plot: Squidward frets that he will never find an intelligent woman to love; after drinking heavily, he is caught drunk driving. For his community service, he is sentenced to participate in the "Outreach to the Elderly" program and is assigned to a mean-tempered, elderly shut-in named Searl Burton. Squidward tries to deal with Searl as patiently as he can, but soon after absorbing her abuse for several weeks, he loses his temper, releases his own storm of verbal abuse upon her, and storms away. Watching television that night, Squidward sees a Mysteries and Scandals show on E! about Searl. In the 1940s and 1950s, she was a very successful "jingle singer," attractive and possessing a beautiful voice. Her attempt to become a normal, "serious" singer was a failure; in her 1961 debut at Carnegie Hall, the audience simply kept demanding that she perfrom their favorite jingles. After this disgrace, she disappeared from the public eye and has been presumed dead. Squidward is amazed to discover that there is so much more to Searl than the cranky old woman he has seen. He returns to Seral's house just as she is preparing to hang herself. He apologizes to her and tells her that he had never heard a more beautiful version of "Habanera" (from Bizet's opera Carmen) before. Squidward spends so much time with Searl on a voluntary basis, and they grow very close and affectionate. Through an extravagant musical number, Squidward encouages Searl to overcome her agrophobia. Heartened by Squidward's belief in her, Searl strides proudly into the street, where she is immediatley struck by a truck. Squidward accompanies her to the hospital, where Searl tells him not to blame himself; it had been the best day of her life. Squidward shares a virtual reality experience with her in which they marry, have children, and grow old together; Searl quietly passes away as the vision ends. Meanwhile, SpongeBob decides to grow a beard and a rare sea swallow nests in his facial hair. Initially irritated by the squawking, SpongeBob is delighted to discover that three baby birds are growing in his beard. SpongeBob's paternal instincts take over, and he becomes a better friend to the birds than he ever was to his own friends. When they mature, he tries to keep them from leaving his beard but fianlly has to bid them a sad farewell. Cutaways #Cherring people up #Apple juice for wine #Hickory Farms Trivia *The only appearance of Searl Burton. *All non-English-language versions of this episode use a different title card. Censorship *On some airings of this episodes, the shot of the World Trade Center towers were digitally erased, and the part of the song where Squidward sings about how nobody knows how the world will end replaces a shot of a tarot card decpiting a drunken George W. Bush with a beer bong with one featuring Jerry Springer on the set of his talk show. The Nick@Nite airings of this episode has the Twin Towers and Bush tarot card shots intact. Rating TV-14: DL Gallery CBelhdBl.png|French title card Iftsnt.png|Japanese title card CsrystdBE.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595